An Admonition In Arrogance
by Kalleh
Summary: She was his girlfriend. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Rated T for possible mild language in later chapters, and possible sexual themes. Mello x OC, along with other characters. R&R, flame accepted.
1. A Prologue To Start

Mello sat on the loveseat by the fire, eating chocolate and flipping through the Death Note.  
"So you _finally_ got that thing?" Renji asked. What a troublesome girl. And what kind of name was _Renji_? That's a _boy's_ name.  
"Yep," Mello commented back, slightly ignoring the girl.  
"After all these years..."  
"Mhm."  
She sat next to him closely, looking over his arm at the notebook. "I'm glad you finally got what you wanted," she remarked.  
"I got all of what I want right on this couch," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"Aww, that's sweet," she replied, cuddling close to him, as he whispered, "the Death Note, chocolate, and best of all, you."  
She was his girlfriend, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. The Meeting

She was 14 and she was L's sister. They looked alike; Black hair, black eyes. Perhaps maybe it was just because Renji kept her hair neat and not "scruffy" that people didn't believe her when she said, "Hey! Guess what! L is my brother!" It was a see-to-believe type of situation.

He'd been working with L a few days a week in his "lab", and she was always working with L. Of course she was; they were siblings. She kept her distance when _he _was around. She liked him, and had for a while, but he wasn't here to date her - He was here to work with her brother. They'd worked together only once, one time when L asked them both to get six lattes. She wasn't amused.

They barely talked. The occasional "Hi," "What's up?," or "Could you hand me _that_?" They weren't around each other much. The closest they ever got was when they were both standing behind L as he was on the computer; While she nervously kept glancing at him as they were inches apart; And that one time, with six lattes, their hands touched.

But what was it about him? Why did she like him so much, and why did she get so nervous around him? He had the looks, he had the style, he had the...Everything. He was so perfect to her. And she couldn't say for the life of her why. Of course, every rose has its thorns, so to speak; He was bossy and pushy sometimes, and of course, _arrogant._

How would she ever expect him to like her? She never could; She couldn't even say he knew she existed, or acknowledged her, until all that changed, so suddenly, she couldn't forget it.

"Renji? I wanted to ask you something." _Mello was speaking to her._


	3. Date Night

"Y-Yeah?" Renji stuttered, forcing out her words. "What is it?"

"Well, we've known each other for a while, now..."

"Yeah...."

"And...I wanted to know...If you wanted to, you know, go on a date sometime?" Mello rubbed the back of his head nervously. He didn't even look at Renji.

Blushing, Renji replied a very, very delayed reply; "Sure! I'd love to!" Her voice shook.

He took her to a cute little restaurant down the street from where they worked with L. They ordered a large milkshake to split; Of course, it was chocolate.

When they finished, they sat and talked for a while, but Renji was mostly quiet. She fiddled with her straw.

"What's wrong?" Mello asked. "Aren't you having fun?"

"No!" Renji replied. "It's just that...Well....Um, this is sort of awkward for me...You know? It's just that it's my first date, and that I...Um...I really like you, and that...Well...It's sort of weird...I'm all L has, and he's all I have, so if anything happened to me...I don't know, he's just a little worried, I guess. That's all....."

Mello smirked. "Did I hear, 'I really like you'?" He moved a little closer to Renji.

"...Yes..." she answered. She moved a little closer to him.

"So I assume you had my same thoughts?"

"And what would those thoughts be?"

"'Oh, she doesn't like me. Why bother telling her, only to get shot down?'"

Renji nodded.

Slowly, their faces moved closer and closer.

The first kiss.


End file.
